


Godly Intervention

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bar Fight, creepy dude hits on reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: While at a bar alone, some guy can't take the word no well, an unknown man, steps in and saves the day





	Godly Intervention

You knew going out tonight wasn’t the best idea, but you needed the drink and didn’t feel like being alone. Too bad your friends ditched you quite early in the night. You now are sitting at the corner of the bar, watching other people have a great time, dudes horribly hitting on girls, it was pretty enjoyable; Until someone came up right beside you.

“What’s a pretty thing like you sitting here all alone?” The dude says leaning close to you

“Enjoying their drink alone.” You say before turning away from him.

“Oh don’t be like that, you look like you could use a drink.” They man say, “Let me buy you one.”

“Well as you can see, I have my own drink, so no thanks.” You raise your drink to show him, you can tell though he isn’t going to be giving up soon.

“Let me buy your refill then” He insists, adding his hand to your lower back.

“I can buy my own drink, go try your shot with someone who is interested.” You are beyond annoyed at this point but also getting very uncomfortable. You are quick to turn in the bar stool so his hand falls off your body.

The man doesn’t want to give up, it seems he won’t be taking no for an answer. He steps closer to you, putting his hand on your lower back again. “Listen here, I am being a gentlemen and nicely offering to buy you a drink, so stop being a bitch and say thank you”

Before you can react he hand is removed from your body and all you can see is broad shoulder and long blond hair, someone has stepped in between you.

“The lady said no. The gentlemanly thing to do it leave her alone” You hear the wide shoulders say.

“What are you going to do?” The creep seethed, when you peak around the blonde man you see three other men joining the guy who had been bothering you. The man that stood up to you was huge, tall and broad, and you can tell he is very muscular, but the 4 guys standing up to him aren’t exactly small. You hate to think you are going to be the cause for him to get beat up.

“You’re going to apologize to her” The man says stepping to the side, revealing you, but still standing in a protective stance in front of you.

“Like hell!” The man spits, “She should be apologize to me!’

You can’t help but scoff at this asshole, this only seems to piss him off. He decided to try to take a swing at you. You quickly step back but there was no need, the blonde man catches his fist and you can tell he must have a strong grip because the creep cries out as he squeezes.

Before you know what is happening a full fight has broken out, and somehow, against all odds, you were pretty sure your rescuer was winning. You were almost too focused on watching the muscular man take on the 4 other men, plus a few that had joined, you almost didn’t see the man swing at you, at the last second you dodged his punch and swung one of your own. You hit him dead in the face and he was clutching his nose, you then take a knee to his groin, causing him to go to the ground.

When you look up you see a man going to smash a bottle on the back of the blonde mans head. You quickly grab your own bottle and take the quick strides before smashing the bottle across his head before he can do the same thing. With the one hit he is down. Your rescuer turns hearing the bottle, with a look of shock.

“Thank you” He says while punching another man. The next thing you hear are police sirens

“Shit,” You mutter, grabbing the blondes hand and running towards the back.

“Where are we going?” He says but keeping up with your quick pace,

“Out of here and away from the police.” You say getting to the edge of the alley, you look both ways to see if anyone is looking when you see the coast is clear you walk out, crossing the road as soon as you can.

“Thank you, you really didn’t need to do all that” You say looking over to the very attractive man you are currently still holding hands with

“It was nothing, people like him need to learn their place.”

“Well let me buy you a coffee as a thank you.” You offer.

“I would love that” He smiles and you swear you melt seeing it.

“I just realize I never told you my name, I’m (y/n)” You smile at him.

“It’s nice to meet you Lady (y/n)” He smiles down at you, still holding your hand. “I’m Thor”

And immediately it clicked. The God of Thunder just saved you from a creep at the bar and agreed to get coffee with you. Well this was going to be interesting.

“Thank you again for back there, I didn’t think he was going to leave me alone.” You say sincerely.

“Would never just walk away when I saw someone needing some help. Especially someone I was trying to work up the courage to introduce myself to” He says “now where should we go to get that coffee?”

“Follow me, I know just the spot” You try to hide the blush that is caused from his words. You lead the way to your favorite late night coffee shop.


End file.
